Talk:Unnamed security guards
Hotel guards (2008 Sept) I really think that Rossler Hotel Guard 1 should be classified as a terrorist, because he open fired on Jack and Curtis. In fact, I don't even think that was a hotel. It was Rossler's penthouse. He lived there. Comp25 14:25, 20 September 2008 (UTC) : Is there any evidence he even knew about Rossler's involvement with the Dawn Brigade? I don't remember him saying anything about Sentox, etc, so the only thing we know for sure is that he was a private security guard just doing his job. Just because you shoot at Jack, doesn't immediately classify you as a terrorist. Dale Spalding and Dave Conlon also shot at Jack, but they were a corrupt agent and an overzealous businessman respectively, not terrorists. Proudhug if you're reading this, I'd like to ask you for your input as well. : Also good catch with the penthouse details. (In the future, though, please take an effort to go through and fix the links to the unnamed characters whose entry subheadings you change. Altering the unnamed entry subheadings in any way breaks all existing links.) 19:56, 20 September 2008 (UTC) I understand, but I'm pretty sure he knew that Jack was a federal agent. If not, then you're right. Comp25 20:06, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :: I'm afraid I haven't watched this episode in a long time, but the next time I do, I'll check this out. Sounds to me it would be a stretch to call him a terrorist though. --Proudhug 00:45, 21 September 2008 (UTC) ::The one in the lobby was probably doing his job and didn't know about Rossler's true nature but one at the penthouse itself and his partner probably knew, at the very least, about Inessa. "FBI Policeman" (2009 Jan) In the episode Day 7 10:00am-11:00am, two characters are credited as "FBI Policeman". This was done specifically to drive me insane. I found one of the two characters, and placed his entry in Unnamed security guards for one specific reason: his function and role was clearly that of a "security guard". He wasn't a police officer at a precinct or in a cop cruiser, and he wasn't an FBI agent either. Despite what these OOU credits say, I believe the best place for this character, and likely the other one when he's identified in the episode (assuming he's even there). Please do not move the entry to another of the Unnamed pages before bringing up the move here. 08:19, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : Policeman #1 was definitely in the episode. He noticed the broken window. Sk84life 17:04, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :: Very nice catch! 05:35, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :: They're definitely police officers. In 2pm-3pm, immediately after the Previously on 24, we get an exterior shot of FBI HQ and there's a car that says FBI Police. Sk84life 04:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Just saw this. You're definitely correct. When I worked in DC I actually met a pair of uniformed FBI cops. The talkative one was envious of the special agents, so they're definitely different. They have limited jurisdiction but are certainly more than just guards, so I'll move them to Unnamed law enforcement officers now. 06:42, February 7, 2011 (UTC) 21500 Riverside guard should we put that he died? the actor that played him past away : The actor died, yes, but nothing is said about the character after his single appearance. 17:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Lindauer guard The name on his tag is James. How do we disambig him and the other James? And the name of the hospital map is St.Luke hospital instead of Lindauer Memorial. Should we count it into the continuity error? (Maybe the scene was filmed there) --William 10:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :It was undoubtedly filmed there, as it seems every 24 hospital was! I'll check into the James (not seeing it just from that pic), and I guess we would have to disambig with something like James (McLennen-Forster) and James (Lindauer security) or something?--Acer4666 11:09, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey I see "James" too, and agree with Acer's dab tag ideas. Acer try to zoom in you'll definitely see the name. 13:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Ritter building guard Shouldn't he be moved to terrorist's since he worked for Nichols and Dubaku? :He didn't work for Nichols and Dubaku. He worked for the security of the Ritter Building, which had several tenants (like Roane and Associates) which probably had nothing to do with Nichols or Dubaku. Even Nichols himself probably had a legitimate business office somewhere. So even if the guard worked for Nichols, that doesn't make him automatically a terrorist. Thief12 (talk) 01:44, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :: I agree with both recent points made by Thief12. Unless they're someone like the mercs and security working for either McLennen-Forster or Jonas Hodges or even a Philip Bauer minion, it's safe to assume that they're official workers who happen to be ignorantly working for a corrupt business sponsoring terrorist activity.-- 04:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Embassy security guard Needless to say, yelling in pain does not count as a line of dialogue. We can't include every character who makes a noise on the show - the embassy guard needs to be removed.--Acer4666 (talk) 10:46, June 23, 2014 (UTC) : If he just yelled, or grunted, and didn't say any words, I agree. : With that being said, I bet an episode comes up soon where a guy just screams loudly and prominently for several good seconds with the camera right on his face. And he says no words whatsoever. Just to drive us crazy and test the limits of "dialogue" inclusion. Mark my words! 21:05, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Day 2 guard This might not be the proper place for this post, but I couldn't think of a better place for it. I noticed a CTU security guard in several episodes of Season 2 who would be/might be a forbidden character; however, I can almost read his name tag, and I think I've noticed characters with articles because somebody read their name tags which should have been more difficult to read than this character's name tag. This guard is bald with caramel-colored skin, and I could almost read his name tag in the episode in which Bob Warner gets angry and this guard holds him back. The camera focusses on Bob's face and this guard's name tag is just to the left of it. It looked to me like the last three letters were C-A-N, and the first letter looked like an A or maybe an L. Can anybody else read it?--Sampson789 (talk) 02:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :I think the guard you are referring to is L. Logan. He. is a recurring guard during day 2 and he also appeared in day 3. William (talk) 02:55, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::We don't yet have an article for him, do we?--Sampson789 (talk) 03:48, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Nope. And it's actually S. Logan. You are referring to this dude, right? --William (talk) 04:58, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yep, that's the one.--Sampson789 (talk) 05:43, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Guard reporting Jane's absence Similar to the Day 2 guard mentioned above who might be L. Logan, I can almost read the name tag on this guard for whom I just made an entry. It looks to me like maybe it says Meadow. Can anybody else read his name tag?--Sampson789 (talk) 05:40, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :It's Wilson (CTU security). --William (talk) 09:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) CTU guard seen in Days 2 and 3 :First of all, congrats to Sampson789 for noticing a guard present for two seasons in a row. If anyone can upload a picture, I'd love to begin identifying this background performer.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:41, November 10, 2014 (UTC) Bob Warner's guards An entry was just added for two security guards who appeared in the holding room with Bob Warner; however, I think that one of those two guards, the one whose face is visible in the photo, is S. Logan. Am I wrong?--Sampson789 (talk) 06:57, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :I can't make out his name tag and didn't hear his name in any of the other episodes (nor did I see him in any others). If you can make out who's who though, that's a huge help.--Gunman6 (talk) 07:25, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay, on this talk page, scroll up and read the discussion under the heading "Day 2 guard". Click on the photo linked to the word "dude". Is that not the same guy in the Bob Warner's guards photo?--Sampson789 (talk) 08:15, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Aww, yes, he would be the guy we see here in this scene on the right. Does he have any speaking scenes in his other appearances? Because I still can't tell who's actually talking during this scene but I heavily believe they're both talking so the other guard is available to be listed on this page but feel free to tell me if the vocals sound like they came from the other named guard. --Gunman6 (talk) 08:19, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :::All the talking is completely off-screen, and I only hear one voice which sounds like Randall Sikes. It's impossible to say for certain that the unnamed guard had any lines, much less to get a useful picture of him, so he's not eligible for an entry on this page--Acer4666 (talk) 13:46, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::I never noticed S. Logan having any lines either, so even after we create an article for him he won't be eligible for the character appearances charts -- unless I'm wrong and he does have a line.--Sampson789 (talk) 16:46, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Played it back four different times and the "Calm down" off-screen voice doesn't sound like Sikes does a moment later. You're right, it may very well not be S. Logan, it might be the other guy but there was also a bit of muttering for half a second from one of the two as they're setting him down to talk to Tony. Either way, I'll remove the entry for now until someone else can analyze it.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:32, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::No promises, but which episode is it?--Sampson789 (talk) 20:51, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Episode 11.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:02, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Section five guard Think he could be the same guard who got smitten by Nina Myers in 3x14. --William (talk) 15:23, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, looks like the same guy to me!--Acer4666 (talk) 15:25, June 23, 2015 (UTC)